


Detroit_Alt/Endings__[Pending...]

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Bad Ending, Become Human, Connor - Freeform, Detroit, Markus - Freeform, Nuetral ending, Really bad ending (Sorry connor), alternate endings, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Four different endings for Detroit become human. The game was good but it could be a little more...gay.





	Detroit_Alt/Endings__[Pending...]

**Author's Note:**

> Josh [Pacifist_Route]

  
.Markus had searched for Jericho, a haven where androids could be free. But when he stumbled (Literally) into their nest he realised, this was not freedom. They choose a new master of fear and would rather hide out here and die alone, unheard, unseen-than to fight.  
This wasn’t freedom.

The others gave their names, One of whom barely looked him in the eye. Her name was North and she skulked away with a passin word. Markus was left to wander alone, he slowly made his way over to the barrels and lit each one and stood back from the golden glow.  
He noticed the androids gravitate towards the light, it reminded Markus of the movie Carl loved to watch so many times.  
Why did robots huddle together, why do they seek out the light? Ghosts in the software.  
He couldn’t remember the name of the movie but Carl watched a lot of them in Marcus presence, maybe to see how he would react.

He spots Josh hunched over, his curiousity won over and Markus found himself walking over, his flash light flashed off the man then the light passed over an android child.  
If Markus could feel cold, he would at the sight of the body laying prone...his chest barely moved.  
“Is he…?” Markus asked voice shaking, Josh glanced his way and stood up moving towards him out of hearing shot of the child.  
“His owners tossed him out into the woods, we found him and took him in. The others have the same story.” Markus felt anger his hands tightened into fists as he looked up at Josh.  
"How will they survive?"  
"They won't."  
It was the cold truth and Markus was caught of guard by it.  
It was the final nail on the coffin, Markus shook his head unable to comprehend this “This is unfair.”  
They were dying out and there was nothing they could do about it.  
Josh saw the blue blood leaking from Markus side and nudged his arm “You should go see Lucy,” Markus blinked and glanced down forgetting all about his wound.  
“Lucy?” Josh glanced over to his left and in the corner was light, blocked by a draping curtain. Before Markus could even say thank you he noticed Josh sit back down, talking to the boy soothingly.  
Markus took a step back and passed a few crates that were from cyberlife, he noticed they were already empty he almost turned away until he saw the address printed in a small label on the back.  
An idea started to form in his mind but he couldn’t say anything to the leaders yet, he was only new, he had no right to speak to them yet.

The sound of a ball bouncing against a container drew his attention, he turned to see it was North leaning against a piller staring straight ahead, he walked over and tried to asked everything about Jericho, he then made the mistake of asking what her life was like before she found this place.  
“If you came here to find company, you came to the wrong place.” She scowled then proceeded to ignore him.  
-_ North ∨ Resentful _-

  
Any friendship he hoped to find was extinguished like a light. He moved away before he could say something stupid, it was like meeting Carl all over again.  
He looked around and spoke to other androids making his hopes dimmer with each story he heard, it was worse than he thought.  
He coukd no longer put of his wound, he made his way over towards Lucy, she seemed to know so much as if she’d already seen it. Markus could only soak in her words of wisdom. She gave him blue blood ( something they had short supply) He thought how androids were shutting down around him, that this was unfair- what right did he have for this?  
From what he learned Jericho didn’t have much to lose. Hopefully they might hear him out. Possibly he could give something back.  
He spoke to simon and the others overheard. Soon they gave their confirmation on the raid.  
Markus knew he couldn't let them down.

It was a success.  
Simon was ecstatic while Josh looked worried. He still lived in fear, this was a time to change all of that. Markus knew they couldn't stop there, something was happening and now was the time to act on it.  
Since the success of the raid he felt confidence that his next plan would work.

“I say we have a freedom march, it will be peaceful and the humans will hear what we have to say.” Josh seemed all for it “Other Deviants have been coming to Jericho and many others will join our cause with a high number of androids we could be heard.” Markus placed a hand on his shoulder “We will be heard.”

For hours they planned how they could do the protest, unaware they were talking all night and the sun was about to rise, Simon mentioned the manhole to take the Jericho deviants into the streets, North gave her input that the town centre would have multiple androids to convert during the day. They planned to take the road all the way back and to hopefully gain more members along the way.

After they came to a conclusion North said they should all rest up, she patted Markus arm “We have a big day tomorrow, don’t stay up too late.” Markus nodded but unlike the others he didn’t follow, he took a detour towards the roof of Jericho and made his way to one of the open buildings. Josh noticed and decided to follow him.

  
Markus made his way up to the building and saw a piano of to the side, his hand trailed over the keys and he recalled the last day he was with Carl how he admitted that Markus playing has changed, becoming more alive.  
The memory hurt and Markus sat down and began to play the notes slow, until they built up to a rhythm,the more he thought of his home they more painful it seemed.  
He could go back, but what if Carl didn’t want to see him, after all he had done?  
The soft keys tethered to an end and Markus hands shook.  
“That was beautiful.” Markus tensed his head moving to the source “Josh? What’re-” He stood up moving his chair out the way.  
“I saw you come up, so I followed. You do know we have a freedom march today?” Markus sighed “How could I forget?”

He moved towards the banister and almost teetered of the edge, “I came here to think,” He glanced back at Josh who began to step towards him “Everyone is talking about what happened last night, the humans are terrified.” He sounded worried and Markus knew he should calm his nerves before the march.  
“Once they see we’re peaceful they’ll listen.” Josh looked unsure and watched as Markus sat down looking down at his hands, Josh glanced at the scenery “It’s looks beautiful up here, all the snow in the buildings. It’s like a clean slate.” Markus smiled “If only we could start over.”  
Josh moved closer “Because of last night tons of androids are coming here from all over the city.”  
Josh noticed Markus face and asked “How are you holding up?” He asked Markus glanced up “I… never expected to be the leader of Jericho. It should be you or North.”  
Markus stood up and heard Josh sigh “North has her own demons to conquer, and I...was too much of a coward to do anything.”  
Markus felt that same anger surge through him, he moved closer to Josh “You were keeping everyone safe, most deviants don’t know what to do once they’re free. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Josh crossed his arms a small smile on his face.  
-_ Josh ∧ Warm _-

“What was your life before this, Markus? You never told us much about it.” Markus glanced back at the scenery, he was unsure whether he should say anything ot not.  
“I...was caring for an old man, he was like a father to me and...showed me how Androids and humans could coexist.” He glanced at Josh “And then I was tossed out into the junkyard it...was a horrible wake up call.”  
He glanced at Josh “What about you, what was your life before you found Jericho?”  
Josh sat down and Markus watched as he contemplated, after a while he spoke.  
“I was a university lecturer, I taught philosophy and history. So I’ve seen the horrors that humans have done and I know that non violence does win out.” He looked down “I was walking towards the office outside the campus and some students jumped me. Simon found me and took me to Jericho.”  
“Josh I’m so sorry,” Josh shook his head “It could’ve been worse, I could have died.” Markus could only stare “Josh, that should not even be an option, if we were treated equals you would have justice for what happened to you.” Markus hand reached out to connect he was hesitant but made his intentions known.  
Josh raised his hand slowly the skin peeling back to reveal the synthetic white shell.  
They Touched hands and connected like any other android until suddenly it glowed blue and Markus gasped as an onslaught of memories assaulted his mind.  
It was dark and he was walking and then hands grabbed him flashes of faces- pain, fear.  
It was the night Josh was attacked as if he was right there with him.  
He pulled back still feeling aftershocks in his hand he distantly heard Josh’s voice sounding shaken “I saw your memories.” He gasped eyes wide and looking spooked “Carl, the studio and those cops…”  
\- Path Unlocked_ Companion -  
-_ Josh ∧ Friend _-  
"I saw everything, the night you were attacked like I was right there with you...Josh.”  
Josh took a step back then walked away “Josh!” He was gone, Markus could only sigh. Hoping he didn’t screw everything up.

Markus returns back to the hold in Jericho his mind going over everything that had happened, could he still talk to Josh after this? He saw a shadow and looked up and froze as if he saw a ghost.  
Simon.  
Markus wanted to grab him make sure he was real, but he left Simon alone. The man probably hated him, Markus could only walk towards him face filled with knowing dread and acceptance, leaving Simon was unforgivable, he would understand if the android was upset with him  
But he wasn’t. Simon smiled and gave a small nod and thats all Markus needed to give into his emotions, he fell forward wrapping his arms around Simon into a tight hug, he felt Simon relax against him.  
He was alive! He was okay.  
Simon ∧ Warm

  
The Freedom march.  
He listens to josh, even when his people are shot even when the police won't listen, even he felt frustrated he listened, with barely concealed rage.  
Josh voice was the only thing keeping him sane.  
"We're already making history."  
Time was running out, he couldn't let his people down.  
He grabbed josh's arm and saw the small crease of confusion.  
"Run."  
He gave the signal and was sure the others would scatter.  
Markus stepped forward it didn't matter what happened to him as long as his people were safe.  
  
He was shot, he knew he was going to die and he was terrified.  
Until an GJ500 appeared wait- "Jhon?"  
He saved him back at the raid, at cyberlife. Jhon sacrificed himself for him. Another android dragged him away, he felt josh and the others grab him and all he could do was watch while the others ran.

They patched him up, Markus didn't feel as if he deserved it.  
"That was a disaster." Josh hummed from beside him.  
"You made the right decision."  
Markus hoped so, but he felt doubts he glanced at Josh, he knew they were close enough to tell him.  
"I…Are we doing the right thing? They all follow me blindly, even though they are different, are they really free if they follow me?" He looked at Josh with despair "How am I any different from cyber life?"  
Josh only stared at him cooly, he was waiting for him to confirm. "Markus do you like me?" Markus blinks, surprised "Um, yes?"  
"More than a friend?"  
"Yes."  
Josh smiled softly  
Josh ∧ Lover  
He walked walked over to Markus, who still on the med bay with his shirt bundled in his lap. Josh bracketed his hips and leaned closer "Do you want to kiss me?"  
Oh god- "-Yes." Markus breathed sounding desperate to his own ears. Josh moved towards him slowly, his eyes cool and his nose brushing against markus.  
Markus eyes fluttered shut until he felt the pressence move away.  
"Well, I don't want to yet."  
"Wait what?" Markus snapped out of it and saw Josh retreating a teasing smirk on his lils as he shrugged "This just proves that not all of us blindly follow you."  
That conceded his point but Markus was still put out "...you're cruel." he pouted.  
Then suddenly he felt lips against his temple where his LED used to be “If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.”  
Markus hoped they would win this fight, just for moments like this, for more memories to make with Josh, with his family.  
But for now he’ll take as many moments as he could get.

They were interrupted by a sense of presence and a lull of the ship. Markus grabbed a t-shirt and both he and Josh followed the source. They came to the hold and saw an android surrounded by YK500 models all children, boys and girls huddled around the large android and his companion, a woman earlier who asked for passports to get to canada.  
Markus hoped they would make it out, some deviants who can survive will insure that their future can go on if anything were to happen to the rest of them.  
The singing brought him out of his thoughts.  
“Hold on, just for a little while longer. Hold on, just for a little while longer.” Markus felt the song rush through his mind like a wave through their data network.  
“Fight on, just for a little while longer, fight on just for a little while longer.” The children were joing in as was most of the androids nearby.  
“We will sing on,” Markus heard the echoes and could sense that one by one the whole ship was singing.  
“Just for a little while longer, we will sing on just for a little while longer.” He felt Josh take his hand and looked up at him.

So when he was in the capital outside an android camp with a swat team ready to gun down the last of the deviants, his hand clutched tightly in Josh’s all he could do was open his mouth and sing.  
Their song, their comfort, the last shred of happiness they had before it all crumbled away.  
“Everything will be alright, everything will be alright,” Josh sang with him his hand trembling with his as they faced the barrel of the guns aimed at them.  
“Everything will be…alright.”  
They waited for the gunshots. So when none came Markus dared hope, then the humans retreated, the androids were released.  
“W-we did it?” There was no way. Until he looked into Josh’s eyes and the relief on the others faces. They won.  
For now...


End file.
